1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved filtration and washing apparatus having belts for treating waste product. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved filtration and washing apparatus having a pair of filter belts and a plurality of rollers which are actuated for squeezing and filtrating waste product filled in a treatment zone between the pair of filter belts to be rotated along the plurality of rollers with hot steam, hot air or hot water. And the rollers include a heating system which is actuated for heating and dehydrating the waste product in the treatment zone.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Many types of apparatuses for filtrating and washing waste product are known in the art. It is common practice in the prior art to use vacuum filter apparatuses, centrifugal separators, roller presses, or belt apparatuses. However, since the dehydrated filth produced by prior art apparatuses contains a high degree of water, there arises the problems of fuel expense for drying and burning up the filth as well as the transportation charges. Furthermore, such roller presses or belt apparatus do not have a heating system and do not mix with hot steam or hot water so that such apparatuses cannot coagulate or solidify most of the protein in the waste product for easily filtering the coagulated protein as a residue, such as a sludge cake.